Misadventures in Toontown
by BuddyJack
Summary: Mickey along with friends of which he wishes would go away face some misfortunate events fate throws at them almost everyday. The characters in this fanfic have alternate behaviors, so the characters will act a bit differently than their normal selves. Rated T just to be safe.


Cast:

Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Brick Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)

Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Terriermon (Digimon Tamers)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Shrek (Shrek)

Bubbles Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)

**Ep.1 Another Day, Another Mishap**

Morning in Toontown, everyone was up with smiles on their faces. Everyone except Mickey Mouse, who just shielded his eyes from the sun's gaze. Mickey let out a miserable sigh. "€&#% it." Mickey pulled the covers off and moved his feet to the floor. "Well, time to start the day off with lecturing Pluto about how he didn't smell some strange drugs sunk into my house, and then breakfast."

Mickey got dressed and went down stairs. After lecturing Pluto for no reasone, he ate his breakfast and then he heard a knock on the door. He went to the front door and answered it to find his hired cleaning oger, Shrek who lives a mile behind his house. "Good mornin, Mickey. Slept well lad?"

Mickey made an annoyed expression as he explained "Good morning, Shrek, my favorite underpaid servant. Last night was terrible."

Shrek rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips. "What kept ya up this time, lad? Dogs barkin all night." He then held a hand to his chin narrowing his eyes up. "But then again, the only animal sounds I recall are frogs and crickets."

Mickey rubbed his head with a groan. "No, that stupid beverage Spongebob gave me just did a number on my heartrate. It made me too hyperactive to sleep."

"Did you try anything to get some shut eye?"

"#$££, I've tried reading a book, and I've read through every chapter in no less than nineteen minutes!"

"I'm not even going to ask which story you've read."

"Then I've tried drinking decaf. I've drank over about seventy-five cups!

"Did you consider sleeping pills?" Shrek asked.

"Believe me, it was the last thing I've tried!" Mickey answered. "When I've finally got some sleep, it lasted for only an hour when the sun crept into my room and shun on my miserable mug!" Then he started to clutch his hands into claws in anger. "I swear, when ever I run into that yellow son of a $!¥€#, I am gonna take out my magic paint brush and shoot thinner down his god€&#% throat!"

"But you can't use thinner to kill, remember?" Shrek reminded. "Roasalina explained..."

Mickey then shouted in frustration "I know that! I was just letting out my thoughts on what I want to do! It helps to imagine that I can do it, though it makes me twice as sad that I can't execute those sorts of plans on anyone I despise." Mickey clawed his face weakly as to express his misery.

"Mickey, you need therapy." Shrek suggested.

And Mickey's answere to that was stepping aside and holding a hand out at his floors saying "And you need to start making my house all tidy and spotless. Now get to work!"

Shrek let out a miserable sigh as he said "Aye aye, Mr. Mouse." Shrek walked right in and picked up a broom.

"And don't forget the laundry too!"

Shrek looked up annoyed. "Yes sir."

"I'll be heading out. And if any mail comes by, leave them on my mantlepiece." With that said, Mickey went out the door as Shrek got to work.

Later on, Mickey was walking down the streets when he ran into Usagi. "Oh, hello Mickey. I heard you had a run in with Spongebob and his drugged up drink yesterday." Usagi said in a prissy manner.

"Oh! Hello, Usagi." Mickey greeted back in sarcastic tone. "And I've heard that you had yet another failed relationship with a guy you've just recently met."

Usagi shunned Mickey and said "Hmph! And I suppose things are going smoothly between you and Minnie?!"

Mickey then gave her a warning point. "Don't bring Minnie into this! And at least she's not some teenage school brat that flunks school and focuses more on video games, shopping, fashion and boys! Anyway, that aside, I've been looking for you."

Usagi then looked up with a finger on her chin saying "Well, I was actually on my way to the gym to look for some big husky guys to date, but maybe that can wait for another time."

"I want to get back at Spongebob for what he did to me. I was suggesting to dissolve him with thinner."

"You know you can't use thinner to kill." Usagi pointed out just to annoy him.

"I'm aware of that, I don't need a reminder, Usagi! So with that problem, I was thinking of getting Krabs to do it for me."

"Why would Krabs want to kill his own employee?" Usagi asked in question.

"You know Eugine, he would do anything for money."

"That's true. I once paid him to assassinate the girl who became one person more popular than me."

"So I'm thinking of having Krabs lock Spongebob up in the freezer with a straightjacket, and if we're lucky, he'll add a hungry polar bear."

"And why are you telling me this?" Usagi asked and then she realized something. "Wait second...! You're thinking of using my money, aren't you?!"

Mickey then shrugged. "Well, with being a princess from another world and all, you're practically filthy rich, and I'm not gonna waste my grocery money on one little favor."

Then suddenly, Sonic zipped by and crashed into a dumpster. Sonic leaped out covered in filth as he greeted "Oh, hey guys! What's up?"

"What a glorious surprise...! It's Sonic the too stupid to be upset about anything and always attention hungry Hedgehog." Mickey said with eyes looking up in annoyance.

"What are ya guy talkin about?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We were talking about locking Spongebob in a freezer." Usagi answered.

"Really? That's cool. Heh, heh! Get it? Cool?" Sonic said stupidly.

"Now that we've told you our plans for today, why don't you tell your's, just to call it even." Mickey suggested.

"Well, I was speeding by because I've heard that they've just recently reopened the arcade! I've been waiting for that in like forever!"

"The arcade just reopened?! Why wasn't I told?!" Usagi said in surprise and upset manner.

"Not only that, but they have this awesome new virtual game called Tron Reboot." Sonic added. "I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it sounds awesome!"

Usagi then held a hand out as if desperate saying "Take me with you! I want to see if they still have the Sailor V game running!"

"But what about my plan on teaching Spongebob a lesson?" Mickey asked in complaint.

Usagi famed her hand at Mickey in a prissy way. "You can always reschedual, right? You know what they say, revenge is best served cold."

Mickey cupped his chin in thought with a raised eyebrow saying "Actually, you make a good point there. Alright, I'll tag along."

Some time later, Mickey, Usagi, and Sonic arrived in front of the arcade. When they entered, they were greeted with the sounds of children and immature young adults laughing and gloating one another as they played.

"Well, we're here, so where is the Tron thing?" Mickey asked as he looked around for the said game.

They then saw Brick and Bubbles playing a game called Mortal Kombat. They were both tense as they fought each other. Bubbles gave Brick punch which knocked his character out. Brick dropped his jaw and widened his eyes in disbelief as Bubbles cheered.

"Bo-yeah! You just got owned by Bubble-Vicious! Uh!" Bubbles gloated as she did her victory dance.

Brick glared at her with a mad and annoyed face as she said "I was going easy on you! Next time I'll crush your bones!"

"That's just like you Brick! Refusing to accept defeat from a girl." Bubbles said, still gloating.

"Or better yet, you'd rather I give you a red tush! Because you know I'll do it if you don't cut it out!" Brick threatened.

Bubbles immediately stopped and apologized. "Wait! I'm sorry, big brother! I'll stop making you feel humiliated!"

Brick crossed his arms and nodded his head sternly. "That's much better!"

Bubbles then saw Mickey, Usagi, and Sonic walk by. "Hey look! It's Mickey!"

Brick looked behind him and saw that it was true. "Hey, your right. Hey Mic, what's up?"

"Hey, Brick and Bubbles, the only duo in the group that is decently tolerable." Mickey greeted. "I was about to have some pay back, but Usagi and Sonic insisted I come check the arcade out, and I decided what the #$££?"

"We're going to check out the new game too." Usagi added.

"You mean that new virtual reality game we've been constantly hearing about in the commercials? We were just about to go and see what it is like ourselves." Bubbles said.

"Well then, they said they have helmets for up to eight players! So why not?" Sonic said as they went looking for the arcade.

Bubbles then pointed out "Look, there it is over there!"

They all looked over at where Bubbles was pointing and saw the arcade Tron Reboot. "Yeah, and look who is also here..." Mickey said with an annoyed face.

Over by the arcade was Spongebob, who was examining the helmet carefully. "Spongebob? You're here for the arcade too?" Sonic asked.

Spongebob looked over and saw Mickey and the others. "Well, hello comrade! Are you here to help me discover the secrets of this mind control device?"

"What are you talking about? Those are just virtual helmets." Usagi said annoyed.

Spongebob then stretched himself over to Usagi with hands on her shoulders as he said looking left and right in suspicion "That's what they want you to think...! They are simply wanting to brainwash you with this new arcade system because the new owners are secret agents of an evil organization that wants to take over the minds of children! And then have these children do their bidding, tricking them into doing bad and inappropriate things that is against the rights humanity!"

"You mean you think Liberals are trying to use this machine as a brainwashing device in order to have power which will never satisfy?" Mickey asked in question.

"THAT'S WHAT I AM SAYING!" Spongebob said sounding desperate in wanting people to believe him.

"You know, as much as I know that Liberals can do the most sneaky, deceiving, stupid and most despicable things, I don't think they would waste their time on something as ridiculous as this." Brick said in honest thought.

"You know, this act of paranoia reminds me of a story." Mickey said with a proud smirk.

Usagi let out a bored sigh and said "Here we go."

"There was once a boy who was born and raised in a normal happy family and then there's another boy who was who had a pretty much the same thing."

"Is this another one of those cliche stories of two complete strangers meeting and something happens?" Brick asked.

"Yes, now don't interrupt!" Mickey demanded before continuing. "As I was saying, the only difference, one was a bit of a realist and wanted to be a soldier, and the other was wanted save the world the lazy way, which was documentary. And of course, these two meet, the soldier boy says what he wanted to do and the documentary boy laughed at him thinking that it's suicide. In the end it turns out the soldier had everything the documenter wanted, thus creating jealousy and desire for revenge!"

"What does that got to do with paranoia?" Usagi asked with a raise eye brow.

"So the angry kid grew up totally against the army that protects his country, thinking if he can't be happy, no one will. And the only way he can do that is if people who are like him have power. So every time the documenter sees a word, picture or paragraph that relates to valor, liberty, and commonsense on any wall, window, website, etc. he will act in disapproval with anger and venom, thinking that they are after his fellow Liberals. Through out his life, he had been neglecting his personal hygienes, his eating habits, and grows jealous of anyone who actually does something other than make documentaries based on false accusation that are begin supported by so called friends. Meanwhile the soldier has been living a happy decent life with a family of his own and some good friends who have their share of struggles but remain content through out their lives."

"In other words, the document maker has been paranoid of people that are against his beliefs of a good life." Usagi said.

"And he was being completely stupid and doesn't realize it at all." Mickey finished.

"And this guy sounds just as miserable as you are!" Brick said with a smirk.

"No, if that guy and I were the same, I wouldn't just be a miserable jerk, I would be a miserable jerk who tells lies and twists the truth just to get power. Me? I'm just a trapped soul that has dead lines that literally are dead lines and that had a cruel and scary childhood that was full of confusion and misery."

"Man, did your childhood stunk. Like dude." Sonic said.

"And the fact that I now lives in a neighborhood with you guys in my life doesn't help it one bit."

"Well, ridiculousness and pointlessness aside, I just want to try this thing out." Brick said.

Then they heard a small voice said in a shy and miserable sounding voice "Um... Guys? Do you mind if I join you?"

They all turned and looked down seeing Terriermon. "Oh, hey there um... Umbrellamon."

"My name is Terriermon...!" Terriermon whined.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I just overheard you guys talking about playing this game..."

"Which will suck your mind!" Spongebob said with a maniacal chuckle.

"And I was wondering if I could play with you guys too."

"Well, sorry! But I don't think that's possible because your so small and the helmets are too high for you to reach." Mickey said crossing his arms with a shun.

"Actually, Mickey. The cords can stretch down to as low as two feet." Bubbles said pulling down one helmet and putting it on.

"Seriously? How about that. I guess I was wrong to count you out. Or should I say you got lucky."

"So does this mean I can play with you?"

"If you promise not to complain, yes, you may."

"Alright! Everybody is here and we are ready to play!" Sonic said as he put a helmet on. Once everybody was ready, Sonic put in eight quarters in the slot. "Alright! Are you guys ready to rock?!"

"I felt ready, until I've realized that this helmet barley fits me. Why couldn't they design these things to fit anyone with big ears?"

"How ironic that you tell Terriermon not to complain while your complaining yourself." Usagi stated.

"Oh shut up, ¥#€£$." Mickey said annoyed.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic pressed the button to start the game only to make himself and everybody else disappear in digital blocks.

Inside the game, Mickey and friends were all lying on the floor unconscious. They all groaned as they got up on their knees or butts. "Oh... Wow... I think Spongebob knew what he was talking about with those helmets." Mickey asked as he rubbed his head.

"I tried to tell you. But do you listen? Noooo... No one ever listens to Spongebob!"

"Right. If only we had listened to you!" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Wait, where exactly are we? Is this part of the game?" Brick asked.

"Well, by the look of things, I say we've all been digitized into a cyber world. Of course any average brain toon would figure that out." Mickey said as Brick glared at him.

"So you know exactly what happened then?" Usagi asked.

"No, I don't know what happened, and I am very much is distress right now because I can see that I am yet again victimized by fate and stupidity!" Mickey yelled angrily.

Just then, Black Guards came out of no where scaring Mickey and his group half to death. "Get up, users! Our commanding leader Clu will not tolerate any outsider walking freely in his utopia!"

"Wo, wow, wow! Take it easy!" Mickey said quickly as they all held their hands in the air. "We didn't mean to invade your city, we don't even know how we got here!

"Yeah! We were just wanting to play a game!" Sonic added.

"So... Trying to play stupid, huh?!" The same guard said.

"Uh, no. He isn't playing stupid he actually is stupid." Brick pointed out.

"Quiet, you!" One guard said as he zapped Brick with his spear.

"Yow! Hey, what you do that for? I'm just telling you that..."

"I said quiet!" The guard said zapping Brick again.

Getting nervous, Mickey tried to convince the guards to let them go by saying "L-L-L-Look, o-o-o-officers. We-we don't mean a-any trouble. We-we just found o-our selves here! So if you would just let us go, we will be on our way back to the real world."

"Not so fast!" Another guard said as he zapped Mickey. "Your not going anywhere except jail!"

"Ow! Would it kill you guys to just say shut up or a simple yes or no?" Mickey asked only to be zapped again. "I'll take that as a negative."

To be continued...

**(R&R)**


End file.
